His little Ruby
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: Elle était sienne, il le savait. Sa déesse, sa conquête; tout son entourage savait de quoi il était capable pour la garder à ses côtés. Mais aurait-il pu prévoir cette délicieuse addiction? Elle était si jeune par rapport à lui. Mais il s'en fichait, elle lui appartenait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Shanks X OC. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Kikoo tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, enfin c'est une fic que j'avais commencé en anglais mais je la reboot en français. Enjoy!**

_ Alors, dîtes-moi, Shanks. On peut dire que votre carrière en tant que producteur des "Daggers", groupe phare de ce moment, est un succès total. De plus, vous avez été déclaré cette année, à l'unanimité, l'un des hommes les plus séduisants de Miami. Toutefois, une question reste toujours sans réponse, et de nombreux téléspectateurs, spécialement la gente féminine, sont très impatients dans l'attente de votre réponse.

Il savait que ce moment allait arriver. Tous les journalistes qui le recevaient lui posaient la même question; était-il célibataire? Cela le faisait rire intérieurement, combien toutes les femmes étaient languissantes à l'approche de sa réponse, qu'il a tant essayé d'éviter. Ça lui procurait d'ailleurs, une grande satisfaction et une confiance en soi d'une certaine manière; il était considéré comme l'un des hommes les plus séduisants de Miami, quel statu?! Il rigola profondément, sachant que dès qu'il ouvrira la bouche, il provoquera un carnage pas possible.

_ Mesdemoiselles, je suis toujours célibataire.

Dès ce moment, il était une cible à avoir.


	2. Chapter 1

_POV OC_

___ je suis célib...

Ce fut tout ce que je pus entendre avant d'être violemment jetée de mon lit par une tornade blonde hystérique - Cassidy, ma colocataire- criant comme une folle dans l'appartement. Grognant de fatigue, je relevai ma tête endolorie du sol et scrutai le petit appartement que je partageai avec mon amie de fac, cherchant la cause d'un tel état d'excitation. En regardant la télé, je sus tout de suite pourquoi toutes les femmes de l'immeuble s'étaient mises à crier; Shanks Le Roux, l'un des plus beaux hommes de l'État, venait d'avouer son célibat. En jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, je pus constater que toutes les femmes du quartier avaient eu la même réaction que ma chère coloc; c'était effrayant, TRÈS effrayant.

Je me décidai enfin de me retirai du sol, regardant le dieu roux dans la télé sourire nerveusement et se gratter la nuque; pauvre homme, il venait de réaliser son erreur.  
En effet, toute femme normale vivant à Miami, que dis-je dans le monde, connais le célèbre Shanks Le Roux. Il est propriétaire d'un label et produit un groupe actuellement, les "Daggers". Il est le plus bel homme auquel on peut rêver. Des cheveux rouges vifs, des yeux sombres perçants, un sourire charmeur contrastant avec trois cicatrices à son oeil gauche. Ajoutez à cela son corps très bien bâti et sa silhouette élancée et vous pouvez faire toutes les femmes fondre pour ses abdos sensuels et bien dessinés.  
J'étais maintenant assise devant la télé, toujours rêveuse par rapport à cet homme, enviant l'heureuse élue qui arriverait à faire chavirer son coeur.

_ Merci beaucoup pour cette intervention, Shanks. Et maintenant, nous allons revenir sur l'évènement du mois, le MIAMI Dance Talents 2013, qui s'est clôturé hier soir par la victoire du tout nouveau groupe de danse, mélangeant hip hop, breakdance, latino, modern et dance hall: les talentueux "Phoenix"!

À la mention de la finale je sortis de mes pensées, attrapai ma tornade blonde d'amie au passage et me concentrai sur l'équipe qui tenait le trophée du concours, souriante; c'était notre victoire.

_ ... et donc je vous propose donc de revoir des moments clés de l'élite de cette dreamteam lors de la dernière battle de la finale d'hier soir. Ils sont au nombre de cinq à se distinguer du lot par leurs performances audacieuses et créatives, on les surnomme d'ailleurs les "Big 5": Marco, Reyes, Anthony Schwarovski, Julio Martinez, Carmelo Anchelo et la meneuse de ces hommes, Kayla Summers.

Alors, ils commencèrent à passer des vidéos du direct d'hier soir nous concernant tous les cinq durant la finale, dont une de mon solo. J'étais vêtu de ma robe rouge de salsa et j'effectuais un de mes enchaînements au sol -c'est-à-dire une totale improvisation. Cela me fit sourire en y repensant, j'étais vraiment paniquée à ce moment.

_Flashback..._

__ Allez Kayla, c'est à toi! me dis Anthony._

__ Quoi?! Mais c'est pas possible, je viens de finir! Je suis naze là! Envoies Marco à ma place. _

__ Y'a que toi qui peux trouver quelque chose à faire rapidement!_

__ J'ai dit NON! dis-je en me faisait dos à la battle._

__ Très bien, tu as gagné._

_Je fus alors prise par la taille et propulsée par l'arrière au centre de la place, sous la lumière des projecteurs, hurlant à tue-tête "J'vais vous faire la peau!" à des coéquipiers aux regards innocents. Enfoirés!_

_Fin flashback..._

__Je relevai les yeux lorsque la journaliste mentionna mon nom, une image assez caliente de moi lors de la battle - effectuant un grand écart facial en l'air avant de retomber- les cheveux flottant autour de mon visage, un regard de prédatrice arborant mon visage.

_ ... Il faut dire qu'être l'unique meneuse féminine de ce groupe ne doit pas être facile tout les jours.

_Ah si vous saviez..._

_Flashback..._

__ Les gars, il faut qu'on commence la répèt, alors bougez-vous!_

_Je regardais, agacée, mes quatre coéquipiers assis nonchalamment sur le sol, des cartes en mains, ne me jetant pas même un regard, comme si je n'existait pas. _

__ Calmaté, chica, on finis juste cette partie et on se met au travail._

__ C'est ce que vous m'avez dit... i heures! Maintenant debout et on commence la nouvelle choré!_

_Il ne me jetèrent même pas un regard, toujours concentrés sur leur partie de poker. Je poussai alors un cri exaspérée et me dirigeai vers la chaîne hifi; qu'ils le veuillent ou pas, ils allaient travailler tout de suite. J'insérai la clé USB et démarrai la piste; rien du tout. Je répétai mon action, toujours rien. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière les enceintes, je vis que tous leurs fils étaient absents, la chaîne hifi était débranchée de la prise au sol, cette dernière étant engluée et revêtue d'un post-it "Plus tard Kay". Argh, ils me soûlaient! Je branchai mes propres mini-bafs et levai la tête, découvrant une prise à environs 1m de haut sur le mur. Je m'enquis alors de prendre l'es-cabot et de brancher la chaîne hifi; je me dirigeai donc vers l'es-cabot... accrochée au mur, hors de ma portée. Je craque!_

__ Allons, Kay, prends une chaise et détends-toi un peu. Tu veux faire une partie?_

_Enfoirés!_

_Fin flashback..._

___ Que pensez-vous de cette jeune fille, Shanks? Est-elle promis à une excellente carrière?

_ Personnellement, en la regardant sur ces vidéos, je ne peux que dire oui. Cette jeune femme a toutes les qualités pour réussir; elle semble être déterminée, créative, impulsive et je dois le reconnaître très belle aussi. Je lui promet un très long parcours avec son groupe.

Je fus tétanisée. Shanks me trouvait belle. OMG! Ce dieu me trouvait belle!  
Ma coloc se retourna vers moi, un visage noir me fixant intensément. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais sûrement morte dix fois de suite.

_ Pariat! Tu as gagné son attention!

_ Pas ma faute, Cas'. Je te jure.

_ Mouais, c'est ça.

J'évitai son regard envieux lorsque mon téléphone sonna, affichant la photo de Marco.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marco?

_ Hola, senorita. Rdv chez Bino dans 30 minutes. Les gars veulent faire un débriefing de la soirée et de l'interview de ce matin.

_ Ok, j'me prépare.

Sur ce, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après m'être douchée, je me vêtis d'un short en jean clair souple, d'un débardeur lâche blanc avec dessus l'imprimé 'Young Wild & Free Baby', d'une paire de bottines beiges et d'un bonnet beige couvrant une partie de mes cheveux châtains clairs. Lunettes de soleil, bijoux en argent et je sortis de l'immeuble, me dirigeant à pied vers le bar de Bino. Cela allait être un longue journée.


End file.
